The Shadow of Delilah- TRAILER
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A Trailer for a Fanfic idea I cam up with. If Delilah existed in the 2012 version of the Littlest Pet shop cartoon, she would be a legendary villain who fought against a legendary mongoose hero in the distant past. According to that legend, the magical artifact the mongoose hero possessed was shattered, and its pieces scattered across the globe. It turns out that Sunil has a shard.


**The Shadow of Delilah- TRAILER**

_Long ago, in the mystical land of India, when mankind was not obsessed with building cities and lived simply, animals of all kinds ran carefree and lived well throughout the subcontinent. The animals lived in harmony and balance throughout this land. There were carnivores and herbivores. Predators and prey. Animals lived and died in the way nature intended them to. No life was wasted. Every life served its purpose. It was the epiphany of the Circle of Life._

_However, it was not to last forever._

_For there rose from the west an evil _Bis-cobra_. The female had been called by many names:_ Bengal monitor, Indian monitor, Guishaap, Goshaap, Goh, _and G_horpad. _Some of the names were more inventive, such as _"The Devourer," "The Green Demon," _and even_ "The Devil's Bride."

_The emerald scaled lizard called herself Delilah, and she loathed the harmony of the Circle of Life. She desired to destroy the delicate cycle and recreate Nature in her own image. For she felt that she was superior to all other animals, and felt that their purpose was only to feed her, or amuse her before they fed her. And so, she sought to put all of India under her claw. She planned to do so by using a relic of immense power; The Bell of Obedience, which was looped around her neck by a pink ribbon. _

_Delilah would stride into the dens and settlements of animals, and ring the bell loudly for all to hear. The power of this bell caused all to hear it to submit to Delilah's commands. Before long, Delilah had a multitude of slaves that before long became her meals. The only creatures Delilah spared were the Cobras, who she felt kinship with due to the lizard connection. And so, Delilah was protected by an army of vicious Cobras, who were actually loyal to her without the Bell's influence, for Delilah's rule allowed for the Cobras to slaughter as many Mongoose as they wanted to._

_However, the news of this travesty soon reached the ears of other creatures, mostly other Mongoose, further away from Delilah's sphere of influence. With mankind not understanding or wanting to get involved in the affairs of animals, it was up to the Mongoose to stop this madness. Luckily, the Mongoose had magic of their own._

_One Mongoose, a turquoise one named Pantantra__ possessed an artifact that had been carved from a star that fell to Earth from the Heavens. It was a mass that burned white hot in the sand, and became a blue crystal when cooled, and was made into a pentagram that hung from a cord of silver. This object represented the value of all life, the right for all creatures to live their own lives, and the fact that all animals should be able to play their own role in the Circle of Life. It was called, the Star of Dharma._

_And so, with the power of the Star, Pantantra__ led an army of Mongoose against Delilah's army of Cobras. He faced Delilah on his own. _

_Delilah used the power of the Bell of Obedience, while Pantantra fought back with the Star of Dharma. The Bis-cobra and Mongoose fought with their strongest magic. Delilah fought with evil, dark magic that came from the selfishness in her heart. However, Pantantra fought back with good, light magic that came from the respect and care that he had for all living creatures. The battle was vicious, long, and arduous. But in the end, the Cobra army was knocked down, and Pantantra emerged victorious. At the conclusion of his battle, Delilah was vanquished in a flash of light, and the bell was apparently lost forever. However, from the heat and strain of battle, the Star of Dharma was shattered into pieces and apparently scattered to the ends of the Earth, leaving Pantantra with only the center piece of it._

_Nevertheless, Pantantra was heralded as a hero, and it was said that the center piece of the Star of Dharma still possessed a considerable amount of power. Over the years, Delilah, Pantantra, and the Star of Dharma faded into legend and folk-lore. However, it is still whispered that the shards of the Star of Dharma still exist, and that they all posses unbelievable magic power. For it is still believed by some of the Mongoose, and many of the evil Cobras who have not forgotten their ancestors' losses from Pantantra's army, that whoever collects all the shards of the Star of Dharma and restores it to its original state, will have the power to rule over all of India._

_And yet. . ._

_Others still say that it posses the power. . ._

_To restore the Bis-cobra Queen herself. . ._

* * *

The young mongoose, barely 4 years old, panicked as he stood in the ruins of the Indian temple. He held in his paw what could only be the center fragment of The Star of Dharma! He had heard the legend so many times! It just had to be! But he could hear his parents approaching. They would take it away from him! They would say he was too young to possess such a thing! They would chastise and punish him from even touching such a rare and dangerous artifact! Therefore, the little blue mongoose did the only thing he could think of. He threw his head back, opened his mouth, tossed the crystalline object up high, and caught it in his mouth. He forced the object, silver cord and all, down his esophagus with all his might. Soon, the deed was done. The object rested safe within the mongoose's stomach.

But fate would not let it remain there indefinitely. . .

* * *

The other six pets all looked in shock and surprise at the glittering object that stood out against the bile and vomit it rested in.

"Ooooh! Shiny!" Minka said, but then she pulled a wry face and said, "Ew! But still gross!"

Sunil stared in terror at the shinning blue crystal on the ground in front of him. One minute he was performing a magic show, then he felt queasy, and then. . .

Sunil closed his eyes and let out a trembling sigh. This was it. He should've know this day would come. Sunil opened his eyes and picked up the object by the silver chain. The artifact was glowing, apparently burning off the germs and grossness that was forced up along with it. Sunil placed the object around his neck, and then looked at all his friends with a serious expression.

"I have something important to tell you all. . .it is the Legend of the Star of Dharma. . ."

* * *

"Pefect. . .one of the ssssstar fragmentsssss have been awakened," hissed an evil sounding voice as it owner rested in the darkness, "The day will soon arrive when I have them all, and the glorioussssss days of Queen Delilah can begin again. . ."

As he spoke, a thin tail stroked a triangular piece of blue crystal that was fixed to a snug golden collar. It pulsated in a slow rhythm. . .

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Alright everyone, thank you for reading this trailer. _

_First of all, I know I completely recreated Delilah, but hey! Look what they did with the Shredder! In the original he was a comical villain. In the 4Kids version, he was an evil, sadistic, murderous, powerhouse, __terror that was 1000% more serious and competent, and nearly unstoppable. Plus, his origin story was completely changed. "Turtles Forever" clearly showed how different the two Shredders were. But I didn't completely recreate her. I kept her bell and her desire to eat animals smaller than she is._

_Now, I am asking you for any input at all. Where do you think this story is going? Do you like the premise? Any comments on the subtle references I put in there? _

_Where should this all take place? Who has each of the other fragments? What characters should and shouldn't be in this story and how big or small of a role should they play? _

_What needs to be changed? Should their be epic battles and fight scenes or should it be just a mystery? Do you want any romance? How about heroic sacrifices or death scenes? _

_Who should the villains be? Should Delilah play a major role in the story? How should she come back? Should she come back? Should she come back only at the end? _

_What should the other pets do? Should Blythe be in this story at all? _

_What should the ending be like?_

_Well, then, feel free to answer as many questions as you want. But please don't leave one sentence or one word review like "This is awesome!" or "I didn't like it." Try to leave thought-filled comments, or at least answer a question._

_Thanks again, and this is Matthais Unidostres signing off!_


End file.
